


Our Forever

by Oftales



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Communication, Feel-good, Flirting, Fluff, Immortal Alec, Implied Smut, M/M, Malec, Malec wedding, Post-Wedding, Strangers to Friends, Teasing, angst who i dont know her, because healthy communication is sexy, mortal Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oftales/pseuds/Oftales
Summary: The Mortal Alec and Immortal Alec tags are there for a reason ;)Glimpses into the wedding from Malec's POV, the wedding night, the immortality talk.Ch 1 consists of Mortal Alecgo forth to ch.2 if you would like to see the story carry on to the Immortal Alec talk.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 34





	1. Always is Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So both the chapters are two different versions. Chapter 1 contains the idea of a Mortal Alec. Whilst Chapter 2 contains the idea, hence, the talk of Immortal Alec. I'm pretty neutral about this discourse, as long as Malec are happy with what they have, I'm good.  
>  I truly enjoyed writing both the chapters. I hope you do too :)

They were swaying slowly to the rhythm, secure and happy in their own little bubble “This feels different, dancing infront of people, I hope I’m not stepping on your feet” Alec shifts, holding him closer and shifts so that they're able to look into each other's eyes, chest to chest and Alec is looking at Magnus with a look in his eyes, as if he's seeing Magnus for the very first time and Magnus is looking at Alec with reverence and so much love. “You’re doing so good. How could you be, it’s like I’m dancing on air.” They're both familiar to each other yet there is a newness in the air. A tantalizing, delightful blend of the old and the new, the familiar and the unknown . There's a charge in the atmosphere which is sweet and addictive and they look at each other as if its just them in the entire room.

Alec can’t help but smile, it’s as if it’s plastered on his face" This feels new, yet I know who you are, and I love you. It's somehow like our first meeting somehow when I first saw you. And at first my response to you was fear but…but now there's no more fear but only this realization that you're so much more to me now. “

Both of them are slightly choked up. Magnus' fingers slip onto the back of Alec's neck and his lower lip quivers as he smiles through it "Alec you destroy me yet to give me life and I'll happily let you do that over and over because you're also someone I always dreamed of and hoped for and truly wanted. “

They keep swaying in that moment where the world consists of just the two of them. Alec can't stop smiling and neither can magnus, they're so lost in each other's eyes that shimmer with happy tears. They had to hurt and lose each other over and over in order to get here. A present neither of them dared dream of.

Minutes later they're standing by the cake, Alec gets to take in the sights and sounds, hearing Izzy's laughter drift to him draws his gaze to her. She's glowing and that makes him smile wider . His gaze then flickers to Maryse and Luke, the two are talking quietly and Alec knowingly smiles when he's brought back to the person at his side who had touched his hand lightly and gestured with mischief filled look in his eyes "oh my, would you look at that"

Alec followed the direction of his gaze and quirked an eyebrow when he spotted Underhill and Lorenzo, smiling a little too much dancing a little too close. The teasing lilt in Magnus' voice draws his gaze back to his husband.

"It seems you're setting a trend here Alexander”

Alec can't help but laugh, Magnus continues playfully "Nephilim luring in oblivious warlocks with those angelic and divine smiles and ethereal eyes.” Based on how Magnus is peering at Alec, he's sure Magnus is talking about him. That intense look that Alec can practically feel his gaze brush down his body.

Alec would never back down from a lovely little banter " Oh really? Seeing since it’s the warlocks who can use magic, it could possibly be that the warlocks cast spells over innocent Nephilim and makes the Nephilim do silly things like marry the warlock " and this time its Magnus' turn to giggle. And just like that they're chest to chest again, cake forgotten. Alec makes a mental note of moving all the cake back to Magnus' loft- to home- for midnight snacking.

As they walk into the loft, the cake appears on the coffee table and Alec flashes Magnus a look that Magnus easily reads 'you know me so well' to which Magnus triumphantly raises his chin and winks "how about we dig right back in, Mr.Ligthwood-Bane?" Alec wanders up to him , head raised and eyes gleaming, mingling emotions swirling in hazel eyes and cups his face and kisses him.

There's certainly an added gravitational pull they feel towards each other ever since they recited their vows, they simply can't get their hands off of each other.

"I just got us a new mattress"

Alec sniggered under his breath, full of warmth and love and food, surrounded by magnus, magnus' scent, magnus' warmth and touch

"Oh yeah?"

"As a gift for my groom" Magnus 's chocolate orbs twinkled, mischief dancing in them as he smiled with his arms coiling tightly around alec's waist, pressing his husband flush to his chest. Alec grinned down, fingers sliding up and down magnus' chest in slow, tireless motions "We should try out your gift then."

"Mmm we really should."

Alec breathed out a quiet chuckle and gazed into magnus' eyes "I have a gift for my groom too" and that got Magnus wagging his brows at him, Alec snorted while Magnus drawled "Oh my, Mister Lightwood, what is it ? Lace panties under those pants you're wearing?" a pause and then he added with some drama "Another lock? Perhaps two this time?"

Alexander was positively living and thriving at these antics, simply smiling down at his husband with utmost love and devotion. "That's Mister Lightwood-Bane to you" he responded with mock haughtiness to which Magnus gasped a playful little "my apologies Mister Lightwood-Bane"

"Maybe right now is too soon for that gift" and Magnus' lips turned into the smallest of pouts "But I'll give it to you after we talk about some…things"

Magnus crooned as he brought his hands up to hold Alec's face in his hands "I'll let you talk as much as you want, darling, but first, my mouth requires a playdate with yours." Alec flashed him his signature lop-sided grin "You truly at something else."

Magnus hummed, leaning up the way he always did but this time he added a pinch of a tease, his lips hovering over Alec's "I'm now something more, your loving husband, always."

"Always" Alec breathed. Always was such a…tricky concept for Alec. It ushered forth a mildly unsettling feeling. Mild because at the moment Magnus was holding his attention by brushing their lips together. Alexander huffed a sigh and leaned down to really kiss him.

Within moments they were both sinking onto the couch, now masters at maneuvering through the loft with their eyes closed and lips and hand busy, they had led each other to the most spacious couch and were laying down, legs tangled, shoes lazily being toed off, legs slowly curling around legs and sometimes bumping into each other which had them both giggling into the kisses. Magnus was huffing with laughter when Alec's toes found a known tickling spot at Magnus' shin "Alec-ah Alexander" and the continued sniggering when Alec kissed the clothed sternum and hummed into Magnus' chest, the vibrations prompted the good kind of goosebumps. Just like that Magnus found himself laying back o nthe couch, Alec crawling on top of him and shinning that brilliant smile down on him, perfectly fair skin dusted with a light hue of pink and those eyes, they had made a poet out of Magnus. The brown spheres with streaks of forest green, how they took on different shades depending on how Alec was feeling, from pools of melting honey to something more towards green, especially when Alec wore on of his dark green shirts.

"Mister Bane, you seem rather speechless"

Oh, nostalgia hit Magnus, mildly confusing him for a moment. Alec had once said something similar to him--or had he dreamt it?

"It's Lightwood-Bane to you" Magnus retorted smugly and Alec's lips parted in the most enchanting smile "Angels, do I love you or what."

He heard the muffled "or what" magnus threw in just before Alec's lips descended on Magnus' capturing them in a searing kiss, slow and hot, engulfing Magnus entirely.

Always. It really was a tricky topic. They both knew it. And with how their lives had been, after all this certain warlock and this certain shadowhunter had been through they knew, they'd make it work.

If any two people could, it was these two. The two who danced along with the unpredictable scenarios life tossed at them and still made it through.

From near-death experiences to actually going to Hell in order to find their way back to each other.

For Magnus, from not even wanting to think of Alec being gone he had actually lost Alec for a select period of time.

For Alec, the thought that one day he would be gone just like that too after getting old and possibly becoming a burden on Magnus because truly, having grown in an atmosphere where he was made to feel like a burden, not good enough, unlearning that and re-learning things would take time.

Yet here they were, both of then tangled on the couch barely out of their respective tuxes and so wrapped up with each other as if they had never separated for even a minute.

And this, this felt like Always.

"I love you." they whispered in unison just as they started tugging each other's shirts off and a chorus of laughter filled the loft.

Always was here, Always was now.


	2. Always is Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The husbands being husbands and then there's all sorts of feels.

The husbands were walking back into the loft from a dinner Maryse and Luke had invited them to. The whole family and some friends were there and just as Alec had toed his shoes off he heard the familiar pitter-patter of the first few raindrops on the windowsill. The rain soon evolved into a moderate downpour and Alec walked over Magnus, arms wrapping around his back, fingers entwining on the small of his back, knees bent just enough for Alec to tuck his face under magnus' jaw. The smile on Magnus' smile seemed as though it had been instilled. His arms go around Alec as well and Magnus sighed softly, warm and pliant they fit together so perfectly. Ringed fingers gently caress into the ravenous locks which prompt a content sigh from Alec. Alec's lips tug in a smile when Magnus kisses the skin in sight "Darling" Magnus murmurs, voice low and soft and Alec presses a kiss on the side of Magnus' neck. 

"I don’t think anyone would believe me if I told them how much you love to be cuddled.” He teases, but it isn’t a lie. For many, he’s a tough edged leader with a passion for justice but for Magnus? For Magnus he’s simply his Alexander.

The comment made him playfully smirk at magnus "Exactly Mister Lightwood-Bane. No one would believe you. So my image remains intact" now standing at full height but unwilling to move out of his arms, he cupped Magnus ' cheek and stared into his eyes. "This...this still feels like a dream" the smirk had morphed into a loving smile as he quietly gasped those words. Magnus's fingers trailed up to the back of Alec's head, nails lightly scratching at his nape, warmth pulsing in his chest, that was just one of the things Alexander did to him, but was he going to quit playing yet? Nope. “Oh, please. One word from me and everyone would believe it. Don’t underestimate my power, Mr. Lightwood-Bane.” teasing him with the name though it did make his spine tingle with excitement. Alexander hummed, deep and low in his throat as he playfully retorted "Mhm? Well I'll have things to tell them too…like how you blush when I call your unglamored eyes beautiful" he lovingly grinned at him. Magnus can’t help but let the corners of his lips turn upwards at that, though it is true. No one has ever loved his mark in his lifetime, never given any attention to them but... but Alec, he’s different. He recognizes them and never fails to mention his love for them and deep down Magnus has started to as well. “See, if we’re playing this whole game of competition, I’ll be likely to win. Knowing one look from me throws you completely off.” And maybe his ears do tinge pink, each blink getting closer to that exact moment. Alexander gazed deeply into those eyes, nibbling at his lower lip he slowly shook his head with a rather knowing grin on his face, there was something warm that filled him up. The tease made him giggle, eyes twinkling he let his hand caress up Magnus ' chest "I would lose to you any time. Any day. I would be the happiest surrendering to you. Because losing to you still feels like I won" the vulnerability bloomed on his face. He squeezed magnus against himself "no competitions ever. I vowed to catch you. To hold you. You are my most cherished dream come to life" his eyes drifted shut at the feeling of Magnus' breath wafting over skin. "I love you" holding him like that he started to gently sway them in place.

The warmth that spreads through Magnus’ heart is no stranger to his body, it’s what Alec’s words always do. Even with the smallest of words he says, they will always hold the deepest of meaning. “You’re a charming man..” He mumbles into Alec’s neck, a smile spreading his face with ease as he presses a kiss there. Then he’s moving back but still holding onto him, eyes looking downwards for longer than normal before he moves them to look at Alec’s face. Unglamoured eyes now in sight as he blinks to their full color, as though they are honey- warm and sweet and if handled with the right care, can be more than just what you see on the surface. He tightens his hold slightly on his back, until they are flush against each other’s chest, “I love you too, Alexander.” Voice raw and bridled as he confesses his love for him once again. "I've been told I'm charming before by… Oh, it was you" he mumbled, the sweetness and sass mingling to form a delicious combination, one that Magnus adored. " There you are" Alec sighed fondly, hazel eyes locked with the honey orbs, he could feel how he was losing himself in those eyes and he didnt even mind it. He inhaled deeply, it would never get old to hear Magnus say it back to him. Magnus was leaning up again with a bashful smile, Alec's adoration for his mark always got his cheeks heating up. Alec met him half way, pressing his lips to his other half’s lips, slow and sweet yet electrifying before nosing at him momentarily with a giddy smile. Alec's fingers curl up in magnus' hair and he kisses him passionately, Magnus shudders against him and presses in, both their bodies curling around each other as much as they could.

Then a louder than usual boom of thunder pinched the always-on-duty shadowhunter side of Alec, prompting him to briefly pull away from the kiss. A sharp look that briefly flashed in the hazel orbs and he threw a look out to the balcony, watching the patch of sky light up with silver veins piercing through the fluffed up clouds.

Magnus' eyes followed Alec’s, as they roamed behind him, he tilted his head slightly as he brought a ringed hand to his cheek to have him look back at him. “I do hope you remember that when you’re here you’re to only be my husband,” He pauses to smile unbelievably softly, speaking that word out loud will never not make him proud and happy. “not your Shadowhunter self. So don’t go thinking of ideas to saving the world.” Arching a brow he stepped impossibly closer as he looked up at Alec. He could feel that he was losing himself the longer he beamed at his man, his glamour willing to drop. Magnus' touch and words got Alec grinning, just a little sheepish with a pinch of sass "Oh? I thought you liked me in my shadowhunter mode." teasing, he stood up to full height, at attention with his hands clasped behind his back and tried to school his expressions, brows furrowing "Any other orders for tonight?" he simply couldn't keep the corner of his mouth from quirking up.

When Alec did pull away and the proximity was taken away from Magnus, the Warlock whined, jaw falling just a little and then he's chuckling, shaking his head at how they could get, these harmless banters, the teasing that only made him want to hold his shadowhunter, his husband, closer "Alexander" he crooned, knowing exactly what it did to Alec "As much as I love seeing you all authoritative" he quirked a brow and Alec was smiling, nibbling at his lower lip "I just want to be with you in the now, while the world is still somewhat peaceful. Can we do that?" Arms around Alec's neck he let his eyes fall shut and nuzzled his cheek against the warmth of Alec's chest and just like that Alec embraced him right back and pressed a kiss against his scalp "Love you" Alec chimed, smiling and surrendering as he walked Magnus back to the couch. Magnus grinned and briefly unlatched himself as he worked on slowly and rather seductively taking off his long coat. The shirt underneath stretching and straining over the flexing muscles and broad built. He knew exactly what he was doing and Alec loved it still. Hence, he wasn't ashamed of expressing just how gone he was.

So Alec groaned, deep and very audible "You'll be the death of me" which got Magnus huffing a laugh, corner of his eyes crinkling as he beamed proudly "I just take my coat off and this is what happens to you?" Alec slowly shook his head, a hunger in his eyes "You can't possibly be unaware of what you do to me" and clearly, it was mutual considering how a single look from Alec had Magnus practically lunging, parting lips pulling Alec into a searing kiss. The caress of their tongue prompted both of them to moan and Alec gripped at Magnus' ass, easing them down onto the couch. The fiery kisses slow down in a sensual dance. "Husband" Magnus whispers against Alec's lips and Alexander smiled, squeezing Magnus closer, Magnus who was very comfortable in Alec's lap suddenly felt like they needed a drink. Alec protested instantly "Come back here, husband" to which Magnus sing-songed a "my apologies, husband" in the most giddy way as he practically shimmied his way onto Alec's lap again, two glasses of Alec's favorite drink in his hand. "To us" Magnus beamed and Alec accepted it. They each took a sip, never breaking eye contact till Alec noticed something shifting in Magnus' gaze.

"You okay?" he inquired, setting his now empty glass aside he caressed Magnus' cheek and Magnus leaned into the touch, gold eyes fluttering “I have loved you for a long time Alec Lightwood...” He said out loud, in response. He pressed his own lips together, truly at a loss for words though that didn didn’t happen often- coincidentally it only happened when he was speaking to Alec of course. “And now.. now I get to spend the rest of my life doing just that.” Sounding astonished even though they did just get married, each time he truly thought about it, it never ceased to make him feel like the luckiest man in the world. Clearing his throat up with the rest of his drink he set his glass away with a snap and Alexander smiled at how unreal it still felt. Days into it and it still wasn't fully clicking--they were married. But something caused his heart to ache-- spend the rest of my life -- the rest of Magnus' immortal life and Alec's life…Alec's very unpredictable life. To say he had been able to entirely make him peace with it would be false but he knew he needed to find a way. So he shined his brightest smiles for Magnus' sake, knowing he had so much to share and so much to say. "Hey" Magnus gently tipped Alec's chin which made his husband return to the present world "You seemed like you had a million thoughts running through your head-- you got nothing to worry about anymore, you're stuck with me" Magnus' gaze probed and questioned but his words eased Alec, ever so grateful for this man Alec clutched at Magnus' thighs, scratching the smooth fabric lightly and savoring how the sensations made Magnus squirm closer "I love you so much, I don't have enough words to express it" Magnus was saying so Alec leaned in and kissed him "Then show me."

Magnus 's fingers were already flying for Alec's bowtie, it was magicked somewhere safe and then Magnus had Alec's shirt unbuttoned while Alec was trying to push down Magnus' shirt. They giggled and huffed and soon were stumbling for the bedroom, knowing that the bed would be the most comfortable space for their activities. Alec pressed Magnus down in bed, letting his eyes roam the expanse of bare skin before his lips were on Magnus' throat. Open mouthed kisses traveled down and Magnus' moans grew louder. Watching Alec's eyes darken he groaned a broken "Alexander" and let his head fall back on the pillow, legs shaking while Alec tugged the trousers off.

"I'm going to eat you up" he watched Alec tug at the wasitband of his boxers briefs with his teeth and Magnus almost came on sight.

By the time they’re panting and coming down from their high, they’re in golden silk sheets laying side by side. Magnus is on his stomach facing Alec with a grin on his face. He feels light as a feather and more grateful than ever before as his eyes blink to see his husband laying beside him each second that passes by. He moves one arm from underneath his pillow to lay across Alec’s stomach, thumbing at his ribs as he moves in closer so his face is hiding in his neck happily. Needing to be close to him all the time he can get as he gambled their legs together as well. “Mhm..” He mumbles into his neck before leaving a chaste kiss there, words fail him right now for the moment feels so heavy and beautiful. Alexander had his eyes shut still, the world was spinning faster than it normally did, his skin tingling as if Magnus had left magical sparks deep into his core. With parted lips that quirked up at the corner, he breathed heavily, whispers of chuckles floating past them now and then. His eyes fluttered open when he felt the familiar warm arm soon followed by the breath of magnus wafting over heated skin of his neck. Making room for his husband and keenly tangling their legs together he hummed happily, tucking Magnus ' head under his chin and sighed at the soft kiss. Hazel orbs flutter open and he pressed a kiss to Magnus' hair "I have been wanting to do this ever since I saw you in the tux." His voice cracked and cleared his throat, playing with Magnus ' his with his other hand moved down low to gently knead at the small of his back "but also at the same time I love the view of you in a tux. I was so torn. " Magnus giggled and regarded him with a set of twinkling eyes "You, darling, have no filter. And I thought I was bad"

Catching the look magnus was giving him, Alec rolled his eyes fondly "I learned from the best. Also the word "bad" does not apply to you in any way" his stare lingered and with more earnestness, he spoke "when it comes to you I dont feel the need to worry about any filters. I can just be me and you can just be you, with me." Magnus clearly loved that response given how he curled up against his side and pressed a kiss to his chest, breathing out a "I love you, sayang" over his heart. Alexander's eyes flutter shut, just before Magnus entirely dozed off, a snap had them both cleaned up and moments later Magnus fell asleep to the sound of Alec’s adorable little snoring.

Come morning, Magnus was the first to awaken and smiled at the face of his gorgeous angel, Alec was stirring but still asleep, as if dreaming his brows twitched and mouth twitched. Grinning, Magnus propped himself up on his elbow “Wake up, husband. Stop dreaming of me, I’m right here” he whispered as he kissed down the side of Alec’s face. Then he was gently moving Alec to lay on his back and the Shadowhunter’s mind certainly took note of the movement since his long fingers moved but then curled right back over the duvet. Magnus hummed and nibbled his lower lip, moving a leg over Alec’s hips to straddle him and run his hands over Alec’s bare torso “Alexander” he crooned, his own face hovering over Alec’s , beaming happily when he started seeing signs of life. “Wake up, beautiful” brushing his nose against Alec’s he murmured “I can’t believe I forgot I married a snoring machine. Had I recalled that earlier, the wedding just might not have happened”. Alec’s snoring wasn’t bad at all, Magnus just enjoyed being a major tease.

For a while Alec thought this was a dream too, with him being touched and caressed, the sound of magnus so near, tantalizing over his lips and sending subtle tremors down his spine but then it got more and more real with time. Scowling with glassy hazels that looked around briefly he made a sound which was not quite a groan nor a moan. Too many words too early in the morning, that's what his brain grumbled as he blinked up, mouth pursed up in a pout . He makes a noncommittal sound and gave Magnus' thighs that felt absolutely delicious under the silk material, a little squeeze, signaling his return to earth "Morning. What time is it?" He rasped, still pouting very much so.

“It’s 9 in the morning my love,” and with that Magnus was moving to get up which Alec did not agree with at all, hence his fingers tightening over the thighs “Stay” he croaked, voice thick with sleep and hazel eyes so enchanting that Magnus gave up any intention of moving. “We don’t have to be anywhere, right?” to which Magnus shook his head and with smile sunk down so to half lay on Alec, pressing kisses over his chest then tipped his head up to chastely kiss Alexander “Good morning, no darling, we’ve got the day to ourselves. And I want to make the most of it.”

Alexander’s pout softened, hands finally coordinating enough to palm down Magnus’ broad back and Magnus gave an approving hum, kissing an invisible line down Alec’s chest, over the abs and down the happy trial and just like that the Warlock was slipping out of bed, leaving Alec arching and burning for more. “Magnus” he huffed and Magnus stood by the bed, grinning and stretching “Yes, love?”

Through their relationship, they had both realized how they had a mutual liking of a game they each enjoyed. The teasing and sexual tension that was gradually built, most of the times intentionally and at times unintentionally which then led to some seriously amazing moments in bed, against a wall, on the couch, anywhere the two liked. So, Alec took a deep breath and pushed through the waves of heat under his skin. He felt Magnus stroke at his hair and smiled at his husband fondly. “Waffles, pretty boy” Magnus’ teasing tone was blended in with a demand that offered a promise for more and Alec willed his body to sit up “I’ll require a mind-blowing kiss for that.” Alec bargained, brow raised in a challenging manner and just as he slipped his legs off the edge of the bed, Magnus was there, standing between them and then he leaned down, took hold of Alec’s face to tilt it up just right and delivered what Alec had wanted.

It started with Magnus nibbling at Alec’s bottom lip and then his tongue was gliding forth, lips brushing and drawing lips in and Alec was quick to respond, giving Magnus’ ass an additional squeeze, which prompted a delightful sound from the warlock. They both did things to each other that made them weak in the knees.

But first, breakfast, Alec slowed down and Magnus sighed “I’ll join you in a bit.” With another peck Alec was up, going around the bed to one of the plush chairs, grabbed Magnus’ robe and pulled it on, never bothering with properly tying it he sauntered off to their kitchen.

Their kitchen. This was his kitchen too now. Day by day the realization grew that one of his biggest dreams had come true yet again. Alec was smiling to himself, floating around the kitchen and gathering items to get started on the waffles. In fifteen minutes he felt a sweet yet electrifying touch of magnus’ magic to his back before he heard his husband approach seconds later. “Something smells so good in here.” And ofcourse Magnus couldn’t resist hugging Alec from behind “Mmm the waffles smell good too.”

Alexander laughed softly and leaned back into the hold, there was a spark and Alec wasn’t the slightest bit surprised at the minty freshness he felt in his mouth all of a sudden. “Well aren’t you the sweetest” Alec chuckled and Magnus placed an open-mouth kiss to his cheek “I thought so.” Soon his attention was grabbed by the coffee that was done and he hummed a tune as he went to grab two mugs, pouring coffee.

They both sat down to eat, instead of sitting across him Magnus plopped right beside Alec, chair drawn closer so to have one hand on Alec’s thigh, loving how the robe barely covered his leg. With Alec illuminated by the golden sunshine, blue silk hanging loosely off of him, Magnus decided this was certainly one of his most favourite views in the entire universe. Alec caught him staring and smiled fondly “How are the waffles?”

“So good”

“You didn’t even take a single bite”

“Oh I know”

They both gazed at each other and erupted into giggles, Alec looked away first and while Magnus smooched his cheek, he got busy piling up magnus’ plate with the waffles, the berries and the maple syrup mixed in with a bit of praline icecream, just the way Magnus liked it.

“So, have you had thoughts about out honeymoon? Where do you want to go?” Alec inquired after a moment of having enjoyed the breakfast in comfortable silence. He licked some maple syrup off of the corner of Magnus’ mouth who barely supressed a smile and swallowed the last of the waffles “You never cease to amaze me Alexander” and that had Alec tipping his chin up in triumph. “In good ways I hope” he knowingly smiled back and sipped his half-done coffee. Magnus beamed, hearing those words again only added to the lust and love he felt for this man. Something never changed.

“The world is your oyster darling, say the name and we’ll go. How long do you think you can be off duty?”

Alec tipped his head “I can bargain and take almost an entire week off.” Magnus’ lips parted in awe” Am I dreaming? Almost a week alone with you?” Alexander chuckled and watched as Magnus draped his arm over the back of Alec’s chair, magnus’ fingers pleasantly dragging through the hair at the back of his head. “Let’s just say I have a growing influence and someone very capable volunteered to be my proxy. Infact she borderline ranted about how I should use this time-“

“Izzy?” Magnus cocked a brow, a knowing glint in his eyes. He laughed at Alec’s nod “Izzy. And as for the question of Where to? Anywhere with you would be amazingly romantic. You’re a rather charming man.”

“Anywhere, like the institute?”

Alec laughed “Yes, like the institute, that’s where it all started after all” Alec had a dreamy look in his eyes and Magnus was pulled in just like that, nuzzling the side of Alec’s face “Mm yes, your almost-first marriage. Our first kiss. So it makes sense we got married there too. And ofcourse, including the reasons that you so graciously gave. I just couldn’t say no to any of that.”

Alec sighed and ducked his face a little to peck Magnus’ lips “But then I did it right the second time. Married the right one…I have a feeling you’re never letting go of that” he laughed, referring to his almost-marriage to Lydia.

“How about Tokyo...refresh some memories...what?” he paused upon seeing the look on Magnus’ face. Any thoughts on Magnus’ lips were left unsaid for now as he pushed closer into Alec, letting his own hands rest on Alec’s thighs then moving up to his hips as he shifted to sit in Alec’s lap with ease. This moment, for many was their honeymoon bliss or stage but for them, this was normal. They were forever smitten for each other for the moment they fell for each other. Their love was all consuming, every moment just like the very first. Filled with excitement and lust and need to just be close to the other. His hands found their way into Alec’s hair, threading softly at his nape as he tilted his head into the kiss _. I married the right one_ ringing in his head, sending a buzz through his body that reached his heart deeply, this felt right- it was right, a life without Alec was a life unfulfilled and he wasn’t willing to ever know that again. He moved his hands to settle on Alec’s jaw, slowly surging away as he rested their foreheads together and just breathed the moment in. A sigh leaving his lips as he shut his eyes tightly, his thumbs still roaming over his jaw, wanting to feel the warmth. “You make me feel things I’ve never know.” He whispered over his lips, his own trembling slightly as he held onto Alec tightly- thinking if he stopped, he would disappear and this all too good dream would end.

Alec’s eyes blinked open, as if drunk off of Magnus and happiness he shot him the fondest smile and breathed over his lips “Care to elaborate?” a light tease and he swallowed thickly when Magnus’ finger trailed distractedly over his chest. He hears Magnus huff a “oh shut up” at that. Magnus’ eyes dropped shut as he nuzzled back, the smallest smile tugging at his lips. Feeling that Alec knew damn well what he did to him. The way Alec makes him feel everything at the same damn time. And then Alec’s talking again, He sighed and pressed his forehead to Magnus’ “Magnus I…I love you so damn much I want _a forever_ with you.” That word. Forever. Magnus hears that and his breath hitches. The word isn’t lost on either of them or the meaning behind it, which is why Alec says it and which is also why for a moment Magnus thinks it was a slip of tongue. In the heat of the moment. His wandering hands halt on Alec’s chest as he shakily replies “You—you have a forever with me.”

“Magnus...I want to find a way to live forever..with you." his eyes open to flash with determination, understanding and love. His hand reaches up to cup magnus' face " I know, I know you might be thinking I _don't know_ what im talking about but...but thinking i had lost you forever...really made me realize I don't want to be alive for a minute if it means not having you in my life. So yes, I want to find a way, to make this happen."

That's all it takes, the jokes and teasing set aside as he hears Alec say just the words he's expecting him to forget about. To say they slipped and make nothing more of them. But that's not whats happening. Quite the opposite as he feels tears starting to pool in his golden orbs. Tilting his head down while they slip, because... because this is really happening. Alec has just said those words, words that no one has every said nor thought of. But then again, it should be of no surprise, Alec is like no other as he has figured out time and time again- leaving him breathless each and every damn time. "You- you don't have to.. I'm.." He chokes out, because he doesn't know what to say, he can't be selfish and he sure as hell knows there is more to immortality than what is on the surface. He lets his hands slip away from his chest as he easily moves off him, unsure of what to say as he wipes his face and walks away from the table.

Alec’s expressions grew concerned and just like that he was in magnus’ path, halting him with a gentle touch to his chest. “Magnus listen” kind yet firm he holds Magnus’ face in his hands as if he was holding his entire world in his hands. “I need your words, I need your words now more than ever. I can’t live without you and I can’t leave this world now that’s I have found you. So please let me. I love you.”

And just like that Magnus’ lowered, tearful gaze flickered up “This” He wraps his arms around Alec's waist lightly, feeling far too weak to do anything more. He knows if Alec let's go he may very well fall to the ground. "This right here is what you do to me. Make me feel and you- you don't even know it.." He added breathlessly with a slight shake of the head, pausing again to regain his voice. "I don't- I don't want to live without you but.. it's not that.. that easy to just say and -" He looks down, unable to meet Alec's gaze, "do." He chokes out.

"This? You're crying...I make you cry all the time?" he asked semi-playfully and leaned in to press two kisses above each eye before pulling back to duck his head and look closely at him. "Easier said than done?" he nodded slowly "But I wasn't drunk or out of my mind down there in Edom when I said I'd stay back in edom if we couldn't get out. I was also going to make simon turn me if clary hadn't come up with the rune--" he stopped talking with a gasp, eyes growing wider "Clary..she Came up with the Alliance rune magnus...it gave me magic surely it also gave me..." his eyes grew wider and somehow his lips were spreading in a smile "We can do this. And what you mean by it's easier to talk about it-- I know what you're saying or atleast I think I know...but had i been turned into a vampire I'd still have to watch my family grow old and pass on. Right?" he tipped magnus' chin up, with one arm going around to hug him and hold him close. To show him this was all very real. Clearly, Magnus’ attention had been grabbed by a certain piece of information with how those eyes grew wide and his head snapped up “ You what? You—y-you asked simon to turn you how—” and truly, this Nephilim would never cease to amaze him. To reduce him to a speechless, blabbering mess. “You wouldn’t have been a shadowhunter anymore you couldn’t have…you were going to change your entire life!”

“And it would all be worth it.” Alec’s hold on him grounded him, his words so certain, gaze so very sure that Magnus shook to the core “I would do anything for you” Alec further spoke and as if in a daze Magnus nodded “I know that, I have seen that.

Magnus knows he would and has indeed done things for him without so much as thinking. He loves him for it even when he’s far too reckless and getting into danger. He wraps himself into his husband, he reminds himself and tucks his head in the crook of his neck. Breathing in a much needed breath before he feels his resolve breaking, tightly squeezing his eyes shut as to block out the real world and just stay in the bubble that is them. He pressed his lips there because words won’t come out right now, grounding himself in his husband's touch before moving back. He gives him as genuine of a smile he can before talking again, “Now you know the things you do?” He asks, head tilting to the side as he looks into Alec’s eyes with all the admiration he can.

Alexander was pressed up against him, every loving touch to the head and to his back conveying everything he felt for Magnus. Everything Magnus had done to him and brought out of him. All his gratitude, respect and love. He loved getting to feel magnus' breath and lips there on his neck, it made his heart ache in the best way possible and also, it was just such a wonderful turn-on. He lets them have this moment of silence and togetherness with a billion worries running through his head. He didn't expect magnus to say no to any of this. He was secure enough now, to know magnus wanted him around just as much as he wanted to stick to around. when magnus finally looks up at him Alec cound't help it. He bends to kiss him, slow and passionate, the answer would have to wait till he got his fill and fisted his fingers in the material of magnus' top. " I make you very emotional. And very hot and bothered. Did i get the gist of it?" he breathed over his lips before kissing him again.

Magnus lets out a shaky breath, his lips pressed to Alec’s as he whispers out a yes to Alec’s question. “That is exactly what you do. Every. Damn. Time.” He says, melting into Alec’s embrace as he brings his hands up to Alec’s shoulders to slip the robe off. To feel his skin and warmth, to feel safe again as he lets his hands roam all over. Over his ribs, up and down his back to his neck and everywhere else. Walking backwards step in step, smoothly shifting until they’re on the couch, once again in their same position with Magnus over Alec. Hands finding everywhere on Alec as he lets his lips move to his deflect rune. Knowing just how much Alec loves when he does so, lapping his tongue over the mark before leaving it with a bite- grinning mostly to him at the thought of leaving a rather obvious mark on him. “Mhm...let’s..let’s talk more about it?” He hums out a pleased sigh.

“If it’s any consolation. You do the exact same thing to me. Every. Damn. Time” he rasped, eyes falling shut and brain rushing, there was still so much he needed to tell Magnus. His confrontation with Lorenzo while he had no idea if Magnus would actually wake up after having passed out. How he couldn’t feel Magnus’ heartbeat. How, for Magnus’ sake he had to throw himself into a bottomless pit of pain, certain Magnus’ magic returning would make magnus whole again. And then losing Magnus to Edom after miraculously getting him back.

It was brutal torture over and over.

“Yes, let’s talk more. We’ll find a way. We’ll get our forever, you and me.”

Magnus nodded and looked up at him, smiling through the retreating tears “And talk we shall but Alec, I swear if I don’t make love to you right now my heart will explode.”

They both knew they needed to talk, to catch each other up on things. But neither of them would be able to do any of that before actively showering each other with the love and care they felt. Alexander grinned and kissed Magnus instantly, the warlock’s fingers hastily pushed away the excuse of a cloak off of Alec’s body and with practiced ease, they went stumbling back into the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after :D

**Author's Note:**

> Ch.2 - Immortality talk


End file.
